Olivia In Paris
by Bellydancer1970
Summary: Sometimes a trip abroad is what you need.


As the sepia colored beauty lay on her back getting the hell banged out of by the blue-grey eyed gentleman, she wondered how it came to be.

Just last year Oliva Pope was just another cog in the Washington DC wheel. Now she lay on her back in the most luxurious hotel room in Paris that she had ever seen, getting her pussy pounded by the most powerful man on the planet, the POTUS.  
Having met him on the campaign trail as Governor Grant, they quickly became good friends who flirted occasionally and bantered about politics but not going to the next phase until Paris happened.  
Since the election had happened the attraction had been smouldering for a long time but this was the first time they had both been away from home to do anything about it.

Cyrus out of habit had put them all on the same floor in the same hotel like he did during the election.  
It all started at a private club after a dinner with the french ambassador to the US. Fitz asked her to dance where he proceeded to grind up against and whisper naughty things in her ears and he never left her side all night. Finally the club closed and as everybody made their way back to the hotel she and the rest of the white house staff shared a limo.  
Everybody was drunk and the POTUS was no exception making sure he sat right next to Olivia gazing at her slightly drunk and aroused. Olivia tried to avoid his gaze and instead joked with other staffers. Fitz tried to get her attention by attempting to nuzzle her neck and by breathing hard into her ear. Olivia looked at him amused since he had been doing shit like that all night and running his hands all over her ass at the club earlier.

Olivia was planning to quickly exit the limo and go to her room since she was tired and in no mood for Fitz's drunken antics.  
They arrived at the hotel finally and everybody got out of the limo and went inside and headed to the elevators,

Fitz just smirked when his SS agents pushed the button to the PH and the suites that awaited them. When they arrived on the floor he followed her out and down the hall. Cyrus was chatting about some meeting the next day before heading home and Fitz was barely listening he was so intent on looking at Olivia's ass in her tight white dress. Olivia reached her door turned around and said "Goodnight" Fitz smirked and kept walking with Cyrus still chattering beside him. His suite was next door. Olivia then went in and promptly began to run a hot bath, she undressed and climbed in and mentally took stock of her next day schedule while she soaked. Drying off in the bathroom and lotioning up she then came into the bedroom to wrap her hair and nearly jumped out her skin. Fitz was lying buck naked in her bed with nothing but a smirk on his face. "Fitz what the hell" she screamed.  
Fitz was calm when he spoke "We actually have adjoining suites, so I came over for a night cap" he managed to look sheepish and innocent but the bulge hanging between his thighs was anything but. Olivia faced him calmly and looked him over " it was bound to happen anyway with all this flirting and shit going on what the hell it's only a fuck" she thought as she dropped her towel, gave him a smile and climbed into bed with him laying back against the pillows while Fitz rolled over towards her plopping one of her nipples into his mouth and reaching for her wetness with his long fingers.

Olivia opened her legs wider as he moved his fingers back and forth faster while sucking on her nipples, tugging them with his teeth back and forth over and over. Now fully aroused she begged him to fuck her. Fitz obliged by propping her legs so far over his back her ass was off the bed and up in the air, he wanted to go as deep as possible up in her. Olivia whimpered she was about to get a taste of that presidential cock!. Fitz rammed it home slipping so far up in her that their bodies slapped together. "Ughhh that feels real good Livvie" he said while pumping his ass up and down hard into her slickness. Olivia lost all sense of time as she came several times and nearly pulled his hair out a few times as he hit spots that no other man had. The most powerful man in the world pumped, pounded, rolled and stroked Olivia Pope's pussy like it had never been done before. Olivia was delirious, her pussy now sore and swollen she whimpered "I can't take anymore" ugghhhh please come please" Fitz looked down at her face and kssed her on each cheek, her chin and finally her forehead then told her sternly "not yet" he then proceeded to push her legs back towards the head board leaned into her and pounded the hell out of her wet pussy for at least 10 more minutes then he came hard and deep pulling her closer as he pumped his seed deep inside her she was so weak she couldn't stop him as he came he kept fucking her until she was exhausted her head falling back on the pillow. Fitz gave a final shudder and collapsed on top of Olivia keeping his now much softer cock inside her. Staring into her eyes he asked her "was it everything you ever dreamed" Oliva grinned back "hell yeah and then some" They both rolled with laughter but did not break apart and went to sleep just like that.


End file.
